The Eyes of Betryal
by Niendil-The Vampire of Arda
Summary: When Jimmy was still a rookie detective, he had a partner in crime. But things can easily go downhill when friends separate, hearts are broken and dreams shattered. But now she's back and in search of revenge. Better summary inside. AU. This Story has been discontinued


Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed though believe me I wish I did - I'd be rich!

Summary: Back when Jimmy Kudo was only a kid trying to become an ace detective he had a partner by the name of Siena. But after Jimmy starts to take credit for cases they both solved, Siena goes solo. Now she's reappeared after 2 years - what trouble could be in store for our favorite detective.

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Genre: Might include anguish and romance but for now let's stick with Action/Adventure

A/N: I've finally been able to create a Case Closed story - and its one that I'm very proud of.

1- **_this means that Conan is thinking and it is in Jimmy's voice_**

2- this is normal thought belonging to any other character

3- _articles, stuff in books, website info, and flashback will all be in italics_

4- this is based on the dubbed version

**__**

The Eyes of Betrayal

****

Chapter 1

The New Ace Detective

Angel Of Twisted Souls

Richard Moore drummed his fingers on his desk angrily, his eyes flicking between the phone and the door as though waiting for someone. Which in all reality was exactly what he was doing. About a month ago business had suddenly dropped dead for the Great Detective leaving him with nothing to do but stare at the phone and pray for a murder.

Growling in frustration he stood and prepared to throw the phone to the ground when it began to ring. Quickly claming down he picked up the receiver, "Office of Detective Richard Moore! How may I help you?"

"…Um, is this Jesse's pizza parlor?" A voice on the other end asked slowly.

Richard sighed heavily, "NO! This is a Detective phone line!" Huffing he didn't even bother to wait for the person on the other end to speak, he just hung up and turned around to face his window. A few minutes later the door to his apartment opened and two people walked in laughing.

"Hi dad! We're back from the zoo," Rachel stated as she finally stopped laughing long enough to talk. "Oh, and I got you a copy of today's paper."

Richard turned around and took the paper from his daughter. "Maybe I'll find some consolation in these pages."

"Tone down the drama, dad. So business has been bad. No need to try to win an Oscar."

"You don't get it. I was the Great Detective Richard Moore. Everyone came to me for their problems and I refuse to believe that there have been no murders for an entire month!" Richard looked down at the headline on the paper.

"**AMERICAN DETECTIVE SOLVES FOURTH CONSECUTIVE CASE: **Will she be the new Richard Moore?"

"WHAT!" Richard screamed shaking the paper. "THE NEW RICHARD MOORE! FOUR CONSECUTIVE CASES! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I WASN'T CALLED IN FOR ANY OF THEM!" Sitting back down in his office chair he mumbled about something, before continuing to read the article.

It was just one month ago when we all worshiped the footsteps of Detective Richard Moore: the greatest detective since Jimmy Kudo. But for the past four weeks there has been a new detective on the field: Sienna Wallace - an 18-year-old American Detective.

Originally of Japanese descent, Sienna transferred to America to study in the art of Detective work. After receiving her credentials and making her name well known in America she returned to Japan to try her skills out against the best we have to offer. And we at Tokyo Central News _think she has what it takes._

****

A recap of her solved cases:

On her first case Sienna helped to solve the "suicide" of Mark Tsunki - the head of Tsunki Fabrics. Using great wits, knowledge and skills she pointed out that the "suicide" was actually a well-covered murder performed by Mr. Tsunki's personal caretaker - the now imprisoned Joseph Orinil. Orinil had used an impressive trick involving Tsunki's roses - which the CEO happened to be deathly allergic to.

Her next case was nowhere near as easy as she helped to put a 15 year old criminal mastermind behind bars for the death of his best friends father: Wilton Rithor. Details can be found on our website.

Then after that she solved the murder of an entire family by a zookeeper. He had had enough of the family's messing with the animal's so he carefully planned a way to have one of the usually tame gorilla's maul them to death.

And this case in which we are happy to be the first to post Sienna puts a secret organization called the Kyoto Samurai gang behind bars for the well-planned murder of Plant n' Storage CEO, Bob-Taly Gripling. Sadly we aren't as skilled as she and can't go into the impressive details of how this was pulled off nor how she managed to corner them but we can tell you this: With a record like this Sienna Wallace may soon join our Detective Hall of Fame!

- Written by: Kikyo Taylor

Underneath the article was a black and white picture of the young girl at the scene of the 4th case shaking hands with inspector McGuire followed by her name and a personal bio that included her phone number and current place of residence.

Not even bothering to say anything Richard stood and grabbed his coat heading for the door.

"Dad?" Rachel asked causing the former great detective to halt, "Where are you going?"

"To see McGuire. I wanna know why I wasn't called in for any of these cases. Four, Rachel! Four cases that he managed to forget to call me on. So much for loyalty."

"Well hold on. Me and Conan are coming, too."

"Fine. Whatever."

**_He's in a rotten mood._** Conan thought in the voice of his former self Jimmy Kudo **_Wonder what the paper said._**

"Conan! Come on! He'll leave us if we don't get down stairs quickly," Rachel said pulling the boy towards the door."

**_Guess I'll read it later._**

**__**

_McGuire's Office_

Inspector McGuire sat at his desk going through the closed case files, filling out reports on those he could even start to explain when his door suddenly burst open revealing a very angry Richard Moore.

"Moore! Good to see you! How's the business?" McGuire asked completely oblivious to the angry red face of the man who stood before him.

"How's the business? How's the business!?" Richard took a deep breath ready to launch into a long drawn out yell. "I haven't had a single case for a month, McGuire! A month! And you wanna know why!? Because of your chummy new pal, this Sina girl! You didn't even call me in! I didn't even get a chance! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME BEING THE GREAT DETECTIVE YOU COULD ALWAYS COUNT ON!" Richard panted all of his pent up anger finally out he flopped into a chair suddenly exhausted.

"Moore, I know you gotta be angry, but believe me I would have called you in but _Sienna _just sorta shows up there and solves the case. Really. The first case she solved I remember it like it was yesterday.

"A call came into the office, and I went down to the scene to see if it was worthy of your time. I got there questioned some people, decided I should call you when Sienna just walks in, hands me some copies of her qualifications, solves the case and gets the murderer to confess before I even got a chance to finish reading her papers. It was unnatural I tell ya.

"The rest were pretty much the same. She was either in the vicinity or happened to be walking by when we got there. And believe me, I didn't think she was as innocent as she looked so I checked up her credentials, her alibi's during the time of the murders. Everything I could dig up on her I did. She's clean, Moore and a damn good detective."

Just at that moment Conan and Rachel walked in glaring at the now calm detective. "You left us, dad! We were forced to catch a cab so that we could get here to make sure that you didn't hurt anyone!"

"Sorry Rachel, I guess I was just really pent up about this. How bout this - I'll take the two of you out for dinner for an apology."

"Will it be somewhere nice?"

"As nice as I can afford," Richard said trying to get the evil scowl off of his daughters face."

**_Poor guy, I don't think anyone can stand up to that glare._**

After a short silence Rachel nodded and the three left the office heading out to dinner.

In the Car on their way home

The ride back to the apartment was quite as everyone was relaxing after a surprisingly nice meal. All but one that is. In the backseat Conan was lost in his thoughts.** _That is the second time I missed something that I'm regretting. Something's going on. I can feel it. Something that warrants my attention. And whatever it is it has something to do with today's paper. I've gotta read that headline article!_**At that instant the car made a sharp turn into the building lot causing Conan to be snatched out of his thoughts as his head slammed into the window giving him quite the dizzy fit.

Rubbing his eyes he noticed that Rachel's hands were gripping the steering wheel while Richard was looking around with a look of utter confusion.

"DAD! How much of that wine did you have? You were falling asleep at the wheel. You almost hit a pedestrian!"

"Sorry Rach, I guess I did have too much. Would you mind parking the car? I'm gonna head upstairs and get some rest." Richard handed her the keys and got out, slowly and unsteadily making his way toward the stairs.

"Um…maybe I should go help him?" Conan said watching as the man ran into a wall.

"Would you please. I'll be up there soon. The keys to the door should be in his pocket."

"Ok!" With that Conan jumped out of the car and ran over to the wavering detective. Putting an arm around the guy's waist and the other holding him steady they slowly made their way up the stairs.

When they finally got there, Conan reached into Richard's pocket pulled out the keys and kicked the door open, hauling the man - who had fallen asleep during the short time it took Conan to get the door unlocked - inside and onto a couch.

**_Finally! I thought we'd never get here!_** Closing the door back, Conan turned the lights on and removed his socks massaging the foot Richard had accidentally stepped on 11 times on their way up. Looking around he spotted the newspaper still lying on Richard's desk and without any concern for his aching foot he snatched it up and was just about to read it when a key entered the door. **_I'm not loosing it this time._** Tearing the first page off, Conan folded up the article and stuffed it into his pockets.

Rachel stepped in looking at her father and shook her head. "Shame on you." then turning to Conan she smiled sweetly, "Thanks for bringing him up here, Conan. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not really." Conan said then turned away **_It's just that my foot was murdered and my back is forever wounded._** "Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

"All right. Night Conan."

"Night Rachel."

**_Finally, I can read this thing._** pulling out the crumpled paper he hopped on his bed and read, his eyes growing wider by the second. **_So she's back._** looking at the phone number he ginned evilly. **_I think Jimmy will give her a call tomorrow._**

**__**

**_TBC..._**

Okay well that's Chapter 1! Took me a while to finally get a Case Closed story I could be proud enough to post on but now that I have one…does happy jig Anyway - Review please! Comments are well welcomed as is constructive criticism.


End file.
